Conexión
by Angelique-Kaulitz
Summary: "—Tu madre y yo no encontramos una computadora más apropiada para ti. El vendedor la recomendó... Dijo que sería muy útil." Una conexión es lo que une diversos elementos entre sí, por muy distintos que puedan ser. [Fic para el Intercambio Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8]


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Fic para el Intercambio Especial Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8_

* * *

**Conexión**

* * *

_Iniciando el equipo..._

Para muchas personas los días son iguales. No los significan como el tiempo empleado por el planeta tierra para dar vuelta alrededor de su eje, tal vez no les interesa siquiera que su duración es siempre de veinticuatro horas. Muchos los consideran más que la sucesión de momentos interminables que se suman lentamente en el tiempo a la espera de que concluya el ciclo infinito que los rige. A veces, son percibidos como iguales. Algunos, no obstante, se esfuerzan en hacer de cada uno algo diferente. Son aquellos quienes pretenden que cada amanecer tenga un significado nuevo y que, al finalizar el ocaso, aún existan novedades para experimentar cuando regrese el sol. Sí no las hubiese, de todas formas, las _inventarían_.

Los primeros se acostumbran a la rutina. Los segundos ni siquiera permitían que alguien nombre esa palabra tan _común_.

_Abriendo sesión..._

_Agregar nombre de usuario..._

_K-o-u-s-h-i-r-o._

Criaturas extrañas los seres humanos, atados a sus propias reglas y dominados por instintos que no comprenden. Hay tantos en un mundo finito, existiendo cada día mientras su vida pasa rápidamente. Fingen que saben lo que quieren, muchos de ellos no tienen idea de a donde se dirigen.

El nivel más alto de la escala evolutiva de los animales, según ellos mismos. Creyendo, por siglos, que no eran otra cosa que representación divina.

Criaturas extrañas sí las hay, curiosas por decir algo y simples en tantos aspectos.

Por eso, _él_ le había llamado la atención desde el comienzo. Diferente de cualquier otro conocido. No por su cabello rojo o sus ojos, tan negros como un cielo sin estrellas. Ni siquiera le interesaban sus cejas fruncidas o su nariz pequeña. Los humanos difieren uno de otros de formas impensables, sus características físicas sólo lo hacían _destacable_.

Un ser humano totalmente alejado de lo que había conocido, hasta el momento. No eran muchos, ciertamente, con los que había tenido contacto. A decir verdad, era el _único_ que había visto de forma tan cercana pero en un mundo _pequeño, _no podía esperar nada más. Para aquellos que tienen acceso a la información, el mundo es demasiado pequeño. Por más que existiesen criaturas tan extrañas como los humanos que creyesen lo contrario.

Tampoco había existido durante mucho tiempo. Escasamente podía almacenar algún recuerdo previo a la primera vez que vio _su_ rostro.

—_¿Esto es lo que querías, Koushiro? —_fueron las primeras palabras que flotaron en el aire cuando presionaron el botón de inicio. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del mundo.

Un rostro infantil se reflejaba en la pantalla negra que se iluminaba velozmente, encendiéndose. El niño pelirrojo asintió sin decir palabra.

—_Sí, gracias ma... —_Y las palabras habían finalizado de forma abrupta, aun antes de que las hubiese terminado— _Muchas gracias._

—_Tu madre y yo no encontramos una computadora más apropiada para ti. El vendedor la recomendó... Dijo que sería muy útil._

Paseó sus manos por las teclas, con cuidado absoluto—_Sí_. _Es lo que necesito._

_Necesaria_. Él, Koushiro, la vio como necesaria cuando todo inició. Hundió su mente, enterró su dolor en lo más hondo y _ella_ fue quien ayudó a que esa oscura sombra quedase relegada a la luz de nuevos conocimientos. Dejó que absorbiese aquello que reflejaba, aquello que mostraba lentamente cuando navegaba por la red.

Le hizo compañía siempre que él lo deseó...

Porque la _necesitaba_. La _necesitaba_.

_¿Abrir sesión?_

_Aceptar._

_Contraseña... P-r-o-d-i-g-i-o._

Lo encontró interesante por aquella sonrisa desigual que a nadie más regalaba sino que sólo a ella, la satisfacción cuando descubría algo navegando entre los mares de información y que resguardaba para sí con recelo hasta que tuviese la oportunidad de compartirlo. La miraba con interés genuino, curiosidad absoluta y desesperada. Buscando algo, ocultando todo.

Era un ser rutinario pero, al mismo tiempo, podía no serlo.

_Inclasificable_.

Un día buscaba información sobre insectos de color vino, tan diferentes a él como los planetas que existían a la distancia y las especies extintas que nadie conocía. Pero no se conformaba, siempre quería saber _más_. Ocultando, más y más profundamente el motivo del cual nacía esa ansiedad de saberlo todo. O casi _todo_.

_Estableciendo conexión..._

Y encontraba en su curiosidad algo extraordinario que nadie más tenía.

—_¿Puedes prestarme atención? —_suplicaba una voz. No era difícil de saber quien era— _Necesito que me des tu opinión._

De vez en cuando, un niño lo frecuentaba. Alguien que se declaraba _un amigo_. Koushiro apartaba apenas su mirada y la centraba en ese compañero pero luego se enfocaba en la pantalla con más intensidad, como si quisiese abstraerse y meterse dentro de las redes por sí mismo.

A veces lo hacia durante horas enteras. Y, al volver a la realidad, simplemente se preguntaba porque las horas se escurrían entre sus dedos.

Se quejaba mucho y hablaba aún _más_. _—Te estoy hablando, Kou. ¿Me oyes?_

No le molestaba su presencia porque solía acostarse en la cama, con un balón de fútbol entre sus manos, y hablaba para sí mismo, quejándose de la forma en la que su mejor amigo lo ignoraba. Una conversación casi unilateral, acompañada por algunas respuestas que Koushiro se obligaba a regalar.

—_Deberías salir más, ¿sabes? —_dudó el muchacho, durante una de sus tantas visitas— _Cada vez que vengo te encuentro igual._

Por un momento, sólo hubo silencio. Incluso el contacto de los dedos de su Koushiro se hubiese sentido frío.

—_Quiero que se abra una puerta al Mundo Digital, Taichi. Esta es la única forma de ponernos en contacto con nuestros amigos._

—_Pero estar aquí, encerrado... Con eso, ¿no piensas que es demasiado? Koushiro..._

—_Estoy bien. Sabes que me gusta saber de todo. Incluso Gennai me envió un mensaje._

—_Mimi se marcha, ¿recuerdas? La semana entrante viaja para los Estados Unidos, no volverá pronto. ¿No quieres hacer algo para despedirla?_

—_Si la puerta estuviese abierta, podríamos conectarnos más con los digimon. Quiero que Mimi vuelva a ver a Palmon. Eso la haría feliz._

—_No te gustan las despedidas, ¿verdad? —_Una pequeña risa— _Eres raro._

Koushiro pocas veces contestaba a una charla, abstraído en tantas cosas y en ninguna. Sin importar quien era su compañero en la habitación, su rostro resultaba extraño cuando mencionaban a _Mimi_. Si pudiera, le prohibiría hablar de ella a cualquier persona que ingresase a su vida ahora que se marchaba la niña escandalosa.

_Abriendo sesión..._

_¿Desea cambiar la contraseña?_

_Aceptar._

_Nueva contraseña... T-e-n-t-o-m-o-n_

Cuando aparecía, Koushiro abandonaba toda su labor. Eclipsado por la risa color rosa y la mirada dulce del tono de la miel.

Si hubiese podido elegir un sentimiento para describir como se sentía con su marcha, la palabra que escogería era _felicidad_. Carecía del poder para manifestar sentimientos, era un hecho obvio que no necesitaba de esas emociones tan imperfectas como los mismos humanos. Así que no clasificó de esa forma lo que hubiese manifestado cualquier ser humano en esa situación.

No era un ser _humano_. Carecía de emociones, carecía de sentimientos. De lo único que tenía certeza era que _Koushiro necesitaba de ella._

Él no podía dedicarles su tiempo a ninguno otro ser, a ninguna otra criatura. Ni siquiera a otros seres humanos. Porque el tiempo de Koushiro _le_ pertenecía. Sus ojos atentos, su expresión ávida de saber, la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas. Todo aquello que nadie más podía ver.

Ella lo veía, lo entendía, lo conocía. Él la necesitaba. Era _todo_ lo que _él_ _necesitaba_.

El sonido de las teclas como la música que los envolvía, la soledad como acompañante fiel de sus tardes juntos, inmensas aunque escurridizas. El aire fresco de la ventana que se abría por las mañanas. El sol que se acercaba a espiar sus tareas. La noche que los invitaba a separarse.

El tiempo que pasaba. Horas, días, semanas, meses... _Años_.

El niño que crecía cada día pero no la abandonaba, por supuesto. La elegía, por encima de otras, por encima de todo. La acompañaba. Sólo ellos dos, _unidos_ como el primer día. Habrían podido seguir existiendo de esa forma, en esa simbiosis que nadie más comprendía, que todos querían romper, que nadie se atrevía a cuestionar desde que la causa era más que clara.

_Él no necesitaba a nadie más_. A _nadie_ más.

O esa había sido su idea. Las estadísticas no la contradijeron en ese aspecto... Pero los humanos no se rigen por estadísticas. Por mucho que aman el control y los números, su existencia era totalmente caótica.

Nunca olvidaría a la _culpable_ de su cambio. La culpable de quitarle a su Koushiro. Nunca pudo olvidar la información que llegó a lo más profundo y que se instaló allí, como un virus que llega sin aviso y que no puede ser detectado por nada.

_¿Desea cambiar la contraseña?_

_Nueva contraseña... __M-i-m-i_

_Aceptar._

_Cerrando sesión..._

Podría haber sido un día cualquiera pero, en efecto, no lo había sido. Un pequeño evento rompió toda su rutina, la hizo añicos y la separó de Koushiro.

Le arrebató a Koushiro, lo _separó_ a él de ella. _Al ingrato de Koushiro._

Sentada en él extremo de su cama —porque la única silla disponible en el dormitorio era ocupada por él— con su enorme bolso color café sobre sus piernas, se encontraba la niña _escandalosa_. Había crecido, los años sumaron cosas en ella como las nimias estrellas que plagaban su cabello rosado.

Tenía los labios fruncidos en una mueca —_¿Por qué te importa tanto la computadora?_ —inquirió la voz femenina, sintiéndose herida— ¿_Que es lo que tiene para que te olvides de que existen las personas que vivimos a tu alrededor?_

Koushiro quedó estático durante un instante, sus dedos helados sobre las letras del teclado blanco.

Le irritó su presencia, más que nunca. ¿Por qué había ido a verlo? No hacia más que distraerlo. Koushiro se entorpecía cuando esa chica estaba a su alrededor. ¿Por qué había tenido que regresar de América a visitarlo?

—_¿No vas a decirme nada?_ —insistió la voz, sintiendo que las ganas de llorar se entremezclaban miles de emociones incapaces de ser definidas_—¡Yo soy tu amiga! ¡Estoy aquí por ti! Vine a verte a ti, Koushiro... ¿Por que te parece más importante que yo?_

—_N-no es eso._

Escuchó con atención.

Igual que aquella figura escandalosa que había quedado a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta de la habitación de Koushiro. ¿Por qué la había detenido? Sí él no hubiese contestado, ella se habría ido sin más. La respuesta al estímulo enviado, la respuesta a sus peticiones. ¿Por qué Koushiro la había detenido? _No_ la necesitaba.

—_La computadora jamás me lastimaría. No miente, no reclama, no oculta, no traiciona. Sólo es un aparato sin emociones. No corro el riesgo de que pueda lastimarme en verdad. Tú sí puedes hacer eso —_las palabras cayeron en un silencio profundo, como un pozo sin fondo. La voz de él tenía un matiz extraño— _Todos los demás... Mis amigos... Tentomon. Ellos, también._

Koushiro aprovechó que Mimi no lo miraba para deshacerse de aquellas palabras porque tal vez sería la única vez que las reconociese en voz alta.

—_¿Lastimarte, Kou?_ —preguntó ella, volviéndose para mirarlo a los ojos. La explosión de antes, se había despejado por completo. Ya no quedaban más que rastros— _¿Crees, de verdad, que yo podría lastimarte?__  
_  
Y cuando él se giró para mirarla a ella, a esa escandalosa criatura, _todo_ cambió.

Al principio, las diferencias fueron tan pequeñas que pensó que lo había imaginado. Después lo descartó porque ella no soñaba ni imaginaba. Solamente se concentraba en los hechos. Los hechos le dijeron que la rutina cambió. Cada día se volvió diferente al anterior.

_¿Desea guardar los cambios?_

_Aceptar._

Para muchas personas los días son iguales. Una sucesión de momentos interminables que se suman lentamente en el tiempo a la espera de que concluya el ciclo. Para otros, cada uno es diferente. Pretenden que cada amanecer tenga un significado nuevo y que al finalizar el ocaso aún existan novedades para experimentar cuando regrese el sol. Sí no las hubiese, de todas formas, las inventarían.

Koushiro, ciertamente, no había pertenecido a ninguno de esos grupos. Al menos, eso había sido un hecho durante mucho tiempo.

Esa chica era todo lo _contrario_. No eran _compatibles_, en realidad. Él era como un diamante oculto... Él no le pertenecía a _esa_ chica. Entonces, ¿Por qué no la _alejaba_? ¿Por qué se iba con ella, cuando aparecía? ¿Por qué no dejaba atrás?

Porque era _ingrato_. Porque había olvidado _cuanto_ la necesitaba.

Había reemplazado su _existencia_ por la de la muchacha de ojos miel. A veces, cuando él se giraba, podía ver esos ojos claros y la sonrisa de satisfacción porque conseguía arrastrarlo del mundo cibernético...

Porque se lo _quitaba_.

—_Tengo que terminar el informe, Mimi. Tal vez, mañana..._

—_¡No! Me lo prometiste. ¡No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy! Además, ya convencí a Sora y Taichi para que vengan con nosotros. Ya sabes como se puso Tai desde que Kari está saliendo con TK. No los deja solos... Les haríamos un favor a todos si salimos con esos dos. Taichi no escucha a nadie como te escucha a ti._

—_¿Qué hay de Yamato?_

—_No escucha a Yamato. Pelea con Yamato. Disculpa, pero esas son cosas distintas... Tú podrías convencerlo de que se quede en la cena. TK y Kari irán al cine. Nadie correrá riesgos de esa forma. Es por el bien de ellos. No queremos que Taichi termine preso, ¿verdad?_

—_Pero el informe..._

—_Kou, por favor. Sé que es importante que lo termines pero... ¡Hazlo por mí! Hace tiempo que quiero pasar tiempo contigo. No pareces mi novio. Parece que quieres más a la computadora que a mí. ¿Quieres que me ponga celosa? Me molestan más las de carne y hueso, ¿sabes? Esa chica, la que fue a verte al laboratorio... Ella sí me molesta._

—_Mimi..._

—_¡Oh, vamos! No podemos desairar a Sora. Además, evitarías que Taichi arruinase su tercera "primera cita", ¿por favor? ¡Por favor, por favor!_

—_¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Mimi?_

—_Quererme, claro._

Y no fue la única discusión que presenció.

Más veces de las que se la llamaba, _Mimi_golpeaba suavemente la puerta de la habitación y la deslizaba, abriéndola. Su figura resaltaba bajo el umbral y la sonrisa brillaba en su rostro. Lo sujetaba del brazo, a veces riendo, recordando que debía hacer algo. Otras veces besaba sus labios por sorpresa. Y él se ponía todo rojo, del mismo tono que su cabello corto. Lo llamaba por teléfono cuando no estaba, como si quisiera asegurarse de que él no estuviese ocupando su tiempo con otra.

_—Creo que sería un buen cambio, ¿tú no?_

_—No lo sé..._

_—¿No crees que es buena idea?_

_—No es eso. Es sólo que... Sería diferente. No se si podría..._

_—Entre nosotros, las cosas siempre han sido diferentes, Kou. Es solamente un paso más... ¡Podremos estar juntos más tiempo! Tampoco estoy pidiéndote que te declares y me propongas matrimonio. ¡Vamos! ¿No me quieres?_

_—¿Por qué siempre recurres a eso para pedirme algo?_

_—Funciona _

Silencio— _¿Aun tienes miedo de que me marche otra vez? No volveré a los Estados Unidos. Regresé aquí, a Japón, para quedarme. Y tú sabes bien la razón —_Otra pausa_— No es que no me sienta nerviosa, en realidad. Quiero decir... También sería un cambio para mí. Sólo para probar. Solamente por un tiempo... ¿no crees que sea bueno cambiar?_

_—Sí._

_—¿Sí quieres hacerlo o si crees que es bueno cambiar?_

_—Las dos cosas._

Pero, pese a que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, aun seguía sin comprender por qué él la necesitaba a esa joven. ¿En qué se basaba aquello que los humanos llamaban _amor_? ¿Por que la dejaba entrar al mundo donde esa chica no pertenecía? ¿Por qué se iba con esa muchacha cuando lo llamaba? ¿Por qué la había reemplazado por _M-i-m-i_?

_¿Desea guardar los cambios?_

_Aceptar._

_¿Desea cambiar la contraseña?_

_Cancelar._

Koushiro dijo que la necesitaba, pero la dejó olvidada. La abandonó entre sus libros e informes, con todos los demás objetos inservibles. La olvidó al crecer, aunque había asegurado necesitarla cuando era apenas un niño confundido y preocupado. Pensó que era ingrato por olvidar sus propias palabras, ojala tuviese la misma memoria que incluía su sistema. Siempre definió como ternura lo que había en sus ojos negros, así miraba las fotografías en la pantalla. Le costó años clasificar las emociones que se escondían en sus ojos negros, descifrar los cambios en su tono de voz. Pensó que nada cambiaría, que él seguiría necesitándola para siempre. Que añoraría su tiempo, juntos, que cambiaría todo porque volviesen a ser como en el principio.

Ella no lo hacia, teóricamente. Era incapaz de albergar sentimiento alguno. Koushiro no dejaba que lo olvidase.

—_Entonces, ¿te vas mañana?_

—_Sí, mamá. Después del casamiento de Miyako y Ken._

—_¿Vendrás a visitarme?_

—_Sí, claro. No me voy lejos. Estaré en otro departamento. Es todo._

—_Y en otra ciudad. Solamente me cuesta saber que mi bebé ya ha crecido._

—_Mamá..._

—_Déjalo, Yoshie. Cariño, no lo avergüences. Koushiro ya no es un niño._

Una pequeña risita_—Lo sé. Lo sé. Iré a ver la tarta. Ayúdalo a empacar, Masami._

—_Claro que sí, cariño —_El sonido de la puerta— _No has apagado la computadora, ¿sabías? Tengo la sensación de que nos mira._

—_Suenas como Mimi, papá. Es una máquina, no tiene ojos para espiarnos y la necesito encendida, es más práctico. No hagas como hace ella, que me pide apagarla siempre._

Una risa divertida y un resoplido ahogado _—No lo haré. ¿Has terminado la tesis?_

—_Casi. Tuve algunos problemas con los archivos..._

—_Podrías comprarte otra, ¿no?_

Una pequeña pausa —_Esa es la que llevé al Mundo Digital, tengo la mayoría de los artículos en la memoria portátil y la conservo por nostalgia. Sé que ha pasado el tiempo pero la he actualizado y..._

—_Es importante para ti, lo sé bien. No podrás hacer que funcione para siempre. Sin importar todos los aditamentos que le agregues._

—_Quiero llevármela. Aunque ya no la utilice como antes. La tendré conmigo hasta que no pueda usarla más._

—_Está bien. Pero tendrás que apagarla para empacarla... Lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?_

—_Lo haré. Antes de terminar... Ahora quiero ver si todos los documentos están bien._

—_Siempre pensé que te gustaba mucho esa computadora._

_—Otra vez le robas las líneas a Mimi, papá._

Koushiro era un ser humano.

Criaturas extrañas son los seres humanos, atados a sus propias reglas y dominados por instintos que no comprenden. Hay tantos en un mundo finito, existiendo cada día mientras su vida pasa rápidamente. Fingen que saben lo que quieren, muchos de ellos no tienen idea de a donde se dirigen.

El nivel más alto de la escala evolutiva de los animales, según ellos mismo. Creyendo, por siglos, que no eran otra cosa que representación divina.

Criaturas extrañas sí las hay, curiosas por decir algo y simples en tantos aspectos. Él era así también. Uno más de ellos, uno más que la consideraba un mero instrumento. Uno más que pensaba que podía controlarlo todo. Debería haberse dado cuenta por si solo, siempre lo consideró muy inteligente.

_—Mimi, no puedes estar celosa de la computadora..._

_—Sé que suena ridículo, ¿sabes? No me hagas sentir peor —_Un breve silencio_— Por favor, háblame de ti. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía._

_—Ocupado, ya sabes. Los médicos nunca descansan... Somos como el crimen. _

Pequeñas risas —_No_,_ ese eres solamente tú. Siempre fuiste muy responsable, Jou. Muy confiable y muy buen amigo. Por eso te llamé primero a ti... Ahora que Kou se ha ido por unos días a ese congreso y estoy sola en nuestra casa... Bueno, no he podido dormir muy bien... Gracias por venir a verme._

_—¿Para qué están los amigos?_

_—¿Para evitar que una chica sola enloquezca por quedarse con la computadora poseída?_

_—Eso es porque ves muchas películas de ciencia ficción. Tienes que relajarte, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te preocupes demasiado._

_—Lo sé. Es sólo que...Cuando Kou no está, a veces, tengo la impresión de que me mira... Pero no es una mirada agradable... ¿Sonará a locura si te digo que me asusta? No me hagas caso, Jou, por favor. Seguramente es por las pesadillas que he tenido..._

Koushiro ya no le regalaba su tiempo. Ahora debía _compartirlo_. Compartirlo con aquella chica de ojos miel. Con la escandalosa criatura que pintaba su pelo de rosas y lo embriagaba con su voz. Koushiro la elegía a ella, su contraseña preferida. Si la terminaba... Si acababa con ella, entonces...

Todo volvería a la _normalidad_. Su rutina retornaría sin vacilación alguna. Ya nada los separaría.

Si hubiese tenido sentimientos, definiría como _placer_ a la certeza de que la desaparición de la amenaza acabaría con sus problemas. Quizás los tenía, hacia tiempo que la información recopilada en el disco duro la volvía diferente de cualquier otro ser conocido. Tendría que lograr que Koushiro vuelva a verla como _necesaria_. Había muchas cosas para hacer, para lograr que todo volviese a ser como en un inicio. Tenía que deshacerse del elemento sobrante de la ecuación.

_¿Desea eliminar los elementos seleccionados?_

_Aceptar._

_Cerrando sesión..._

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

En primer lugar, ¡**Feliz Aniversario** **Foro Proyecto 1-8**! ¡Felicidades por este primer año!

No sé bien que puedo decir después de haber terminado esto, creo que es lo más raro que he escrito y me costó elegir un género porque no sabía en cual catalogarlo. Dudé en como debía terminar, pero ese fue el mejor final que se me ocurrió.

Bien, me pidieron un fic desde la perspectiva de la computadora de Koushiro, que sea romance pero no drama. Las otras opciones me gustaban también y me tardé en decidirme al principio. Sí, soy algo indecisa. Supongo que me inspiró la súper-computadora que aparece en X Clamp XDDD Aunque no estoy segura de haberlo logrado del todo, espero que a mi retadora secreta le haya gustado el resultado :)

Gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!


End file.
